


Wild Things

by Spasticgothchild



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Anthro AU, Body Worship, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spasticgothchild/pseuds/Spasticgothchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurogane lives in a world where people with animalistic traits is typical and people can turn into animals. He finds a beautiful stranger and their friendship grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurogane paced the floors of his office impatiently. His work was frustrating him and he needed to clear his over crowded head. He ran a tanned hand through his dark hair and twitched his tail. Outside, the noisy cars rushed by. The wolf part of him hated the cars and the blasted city, but he only had to endure a few more hours. Well, at least until he figured out the problem.

A loud honk startled him out of his thoughts. A thump echoed in the doorway and then silence followed. Kurogane frowned and opened his door out to the streets. A strange sight greeted his eyes. A pure white being lay sprawled on the front steps of the building. He was completely still, but rather beautiful. Kurogane blinked in surprise and scooped the pure white man into his arms. He was shockingly light and Kurogane scowled as he carried the man into his office.

"No one should be that damn light." He growled to himself. He set the man down on a small couch and watched him a moment.  
The man had shoulder length, fluffy white hair and smooth white skin. The only thing that wasn't white was a black band that ran across his nose and under his eyes. Kurogane wrinkled his nose.  
"Great, Now I have to deal with this weirdo." He sighed.  
He bustled about for a while and the white stranger opened deep blue eyes.  
"W-Where am I?" he asked softly. His gentle voice was hardly louder than a whisper.  
Kurogane turned. "My office. You collapsed outside my door." He said.  
"N-no...I think I was attacked..." the stranger said feeling his back pocket. It was ripped to shreds.  
The boy sighed. "Well at least they only got five bucks..."  
Kurogane growled. He couldn't stand muggers.  
The boy cocked his head to the side and smiled. "I'm Fai, what's your name?"  
Kurogane blinked. "Wha...? How are you smiling? You just got attacked!"  
It was Fai's turn to blink. "But I'm not hurt, they only got a few dollars anyways..." he said in his unusually quiet voice.

Kurogane and Fai spent a few hours in the small office. Fai didn't talk much so mostly Kurogane just growled to himself. When he prepared to leave for home, Fai asked to go with him. Kurogane frowned slightly, but eventually agreed to let him come.  
"I promise it won't be for long." said Fai earnestly.  
"Whatever." sighed Kurogane. He then drove himself and the beautiful stranger home.

Kurogane lived in a small but tidy house. The plants around the house were a little wild and overgrown, but he liked them that way and didn't intend to change it. He fished for his keys and unlocked the door, leading Fai into the darkness of his home. Fai followed closely until Kurogane turned on the light. Fai blinked and looked around when the light flashed on. There wasn't much in the house, a little furniture, no pictures or anything else on the walls except for paint.  
"Nice place?" offered Fai.  
Kurogane shrugged.  
Fai shuffled his feet. "M-May I use your shower?" he asked nervously.  
Kurogane grunted his approval and wandered off to the kitchen for dinner. There really wasn't a whole lot there. Some bread and some left over gravy from that morning. Kurogane sighed. He'd be paid soon so everything would be fine. Hopefully Fai wouldn't mind the meager food he had. Kurogane heard the shower start up and relaxed slightly. The kid would be fine. He didn't seem terribly shaken up by being mugged. Kurogane scratched his head. Fai certainly was a puzzle to him.

After a short time, the shower stopped and Fai's soft voice floated down the hall.  
"Kuro? Um...I-is there any chance I can have a towel?"  
Kurogane face palmed. How the hell could he forget a towel? He went to go get one and brought some of his old clothes for Fai to change into. Fai blushed slightly and reached out the door for them. Soft White feathers covered from his elbow to his shoulder. At least that's what Kurogane could see. What he didn't see was that the feathers extended from Fai's collar bone down to his hips. Kurogane handed him the towel and clothes.  
'He's a bird. That makes sense.' thought Kurogane.

Fai stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Kurogane's clothes practically swallowed the lithe young man. The shirt was basically a dress and the pants Fai held gathered around his waist in his hands. Kurogane was struck with how adorable Fai was. He looked like a tall fluffy child. Kurogane fought down a blush.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.  
Fai slowly nodded.  
Kurogane slowly lead Fai to the kitchen and heated up the gravy. Fai quietly ate some bread and watched Kurogane. Kurogane put gravy over some bread and sat down to eat. Fai smiled quietly and relaxed.

Several weeks passed and Fai became a part of Kurogane's everyday life. He made the meals and kept the house tidy. Sometimes Fai would even go to work with him. One night a horrible storm rolled in and the thunder rumbled loudly. Kurogane was awoken that night, not by thunder and lightning, but by a loud frightened honking sound. Kurogane got up and headed to Fai's room. Fai was shaking hard and was wrapped tightly in a blanket.  
"Are you okay?" asked Kurogane softly.  
Fai stiffened and slowly looked over at Kurogane. "Y-You're awake..."  
Kurogane nodded and came into the room. He slowly sat down on the bed and laid down beside Fai. Fai rubbed his eyes and slowly snuggled close to Kurogane. He always felt safe around him, like nothing could ever hurt him again. After a while, Fai slowly nodded off to sleep. Kurogane smiled softly and kissed Fai's soft forehead.

Sadly, not all the times were happy ones. Every time Kurogane questioned Fai about his home, Fai would get snappy and defensive. When Fai got mad, Kurogane got mad. Eventually Fai caved in and stormed to the car with tears on his cheeks.  
"Fine, Kurogane." he spat. "You want to see my home? Fine, I'll show you my home." he trembled.  
Kurogane climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door. Fai pulled out of the drive way and drove in silence. Kurogane noticed that Fai was traveling the same rout as he did for work.  
He frowned slightly. "Where...?" he asked.  
Fai didn't answer and pulled onto a side street that lead to a still pond. Fai put the car in park and got out.  
He walked down to the water. "This is where I live Kurogane." he sniffled.  
His tall form began to shorten. In a few short moments, in Fai's place stood a swan. Kurogane's eyes widened. He passed this place every day he had worked with his company. Every day he had passed the same lonely swan. He had just assumed that the bird had flown away.  
Fai looked down and shuffled his bright webbed feet. He ruffled his soft white feathers and slowly began to grow again.  
Kurogane gathered Fai into his arms and gently began to rock him. "Fai...I'm so sorry..."  
Fai sighed softly. "Can I stay with you? Please?" he asked tightening his grip on Kurogane's shirt.  
Kurogane gently ran his fingers through Fai's pale hair. "Yes...Yes of couse."


	2. Chapter 2

Things were much calmer now. Kurogane let the swan sleep in his bed and tried not to shout as much, half afraid that Fai would run off again and half afraid it would make Fai stay against his will. It made Kurogane tense and his tail twitch, but he felt like it was worth it. Being able to see Fai’s beautiful eyes every morning was worth it.  
Fai still didn’t have a job so Kurogane supported the both of them. He didn’t mind, he wasn’t hurting for money, but he could tell it bothered Fai. Fai would eat less at meals and Kurogane would often come home to Fai sitting quietly in the dark so he wouldn’t waste electricity.

Kurogane pinched his nose and let out a long sigh. “Fai, you can turn the lights on while I’m gone…”  
“But I can’t help pay for it yet!”  
“I can afford it. I promise. You keep this place spotless…that’s more than enough for me.”  
“But…”  
“Don’t. It’s okay.” Kurogane said and ruffled Fai’s hair.   
Fai swallowed and slowly nodded. 

Kurogane went to the kitchen to make dinner and Fai slowly pushed off the couch to help him. They worked quietly together, arms brushing every now and then.   
Kurogane was always so warm…Fai’s thoughts drifted off for a while as they cooked.  
Being here made them both happy.  
They sat down and ate in an amiable silence. Dinner was simple but filing. Kurogane didn’t make complicated meals. He just didn’t have the patience for it. 

They cleaned up and headed off to bed. They lay down on their respective sides of the bed, Fai with his back to Kurogane.   
After a few minutes, Kurogane slowly reached out to touch Fai’s pale hair.   
“You’re awful quiet today…” he said softly.   
“Mmm…I guess so.” Said Fai. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy Kurogane’s hand in his hair.  
Kurogane gently scratched his scalp and rubbed his head. “Something on your mind?”  
“….Just wish I could help out more. I feel like a burden.”  
Kurogane’s face softened slightly. “Never a burden…not here. Not to me.”  
Fai’s shoulders relaxed marginally. “I wish I could let myself believe that….but it’s hard.”  
“Look at me.”

Fai frowned and remained where he was.  
“C’mon, look at me.” Kurogane gently grabbed Fai’s thin shoulder and rolled him to look him in the eyes.   
Fai kept his eyes down.   
“Hey….I really like having you here with me okay? You….you brighten this place up like sunshine.” He gently smoothed down Fai’s bangs.  
Fai blushed softly. “Oddly poetic of you Kuro-bun.”  
Kurogane groaned. “You know what I meant.”  
Fai slowly uncurled and pushed closer to Kurogane, wrapping an arm around him and tucking his face in his neck. “Yeah….it’s really sweet of you. Thank you.”

Kurogane stroked Fai’s hair quietly and yawned.  
Fai nuzzled him gently and just breathed in Kurogane’s warm scent. It was comforting.   
Kurogane swallowed slightly and tried to focus on his breathing. His neck was really sensitive and he was having a hard time keeping his thoughts in check. Now was not the time to seek anything other than comfort.  
Fai’s hand rubbed small circles into his back and shoulders, working out some of the stress knots. Kurogane sighed and closed his eyes.   
Fai smiled slightly. “Does it feel nice Kuro-tan?”   
“Mmmmhm.”   
“I’m glad…but I wonder…”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Perhaps you’d like something else?”  
Kurogane frowned and opened his eyes. “What?”  
Fai bit his lip. “Well….I have been here a while….and you do seem to like me…I thought maybe you’d like…”  
Kurogane stared. “uh….well…yeah but that is up to you.”  
Fai blinked. “W…wait, it’s up to me?”  
“Of course you idiot. Why the hell wouldn’t it be?”  
“Uh…well….I guess I never thought of it that way.”  
Kurogane frowned. “So what, did you think I was just going it take it from you without your say so??”   
“No no! I just…didn’t really expect you to be waiting on me is all…”  
Kurogane brushed his hand against Fai’s cheek. “Of course I would wait. I will wait. As long as you want. Even if it’s never. I’m content with how things are.”  
Fai laughed softly. “Of course you would be Kuro-bun. However,” Fai said rolling on top of Kurogane and straddling his hips “I’m very selfish. If…if you’re okay with it, I want you.”  
Kurogane stared up at Fai with wide eyes. “y-you sure?”   
Fai smiled softly and nodded, his blond hair catching the moonlight.

Kurogane swallowed and licked his lips nervously, resting his hands gently on Fai’s hips. Fai bent down to nuzzle Kurogane’s cheek. Kurogane took a slow, controlled breath and closed his eyes. Fai’s cheek was so soft. He shivered as Fai’s eye lashes brushed his skin.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Butterfly kisses.” Fai giggled softly.  
Kurogane opened one eye and watched Fai. “Butterfly kisses huh? Thought you were a swan.”  
“Would you rather I bite you?” Asked Fai with an innocent voice but a devilish grin.

Kurogane’s mouth went dry and he stared. Fai giggled and kissed over Kurogane’s cheek bones. Kurogane slowly settled back down and closed his eyes again. Fai kissed over the bridge of his nose and gently over his eye lids. Kurogane held still for the most part, mostly just rubbing small circles in Fai’s hipbones. He was still much too thin.  
Fai paused for a moment. Kurogane kept his eyes closed and focused on his breathing. He didn’t want to risk startling Fai from whatever he was going to do.   
“Kuro?”  
He could feel Fai’s soft breath against his face. “….Yes?”  
“Is it okay if I kiss you?”  
“Please…” Kurogane said softly.

Fai stroked his cheek gently and pressed his soft lips to Kurogane’s warm ones. Kurogane let out a soft sigh and slid his hands into Fai’s hair. Fai pulled away slightly, causing Kurogane to whine, before coming back to the kiss. He did this a few times, lingering longer each time. After a few moments, Kurogane realized he kept pulling away because Fai liked to kiss him. Over and over. 

Kurogane relaxed when he realized that Fai wasn’t going to stop and wrapped an arm gently around his back. He gently nipped at Fai’s lips and then soothed over the bite with his tongue. Fai gasped softly and melted more against Kurogane.  
Kurogane gently broke the kiss, “Hey um….i-is there any chance you could bring out your wings? I…I want to touch them.”  
Fai blinked “You do?”  
“Yeah…I mean if that’s okay.”  
Fai laughed softly “Of course it is.”

Fai sat up and slipped his shirt off over his head. Kurogane gently brushed his hands over Fai’s pale belly and paused, looking at the stark contrast of their skin tones. Fai rested his lovely hand over Kurogane’s and whispered “It’s all okay.”  
Kurogane slowly nodded.

Slowly, the soft white wings began to form on Fai’s back. The elongated and became quite large. Kurogane stared up at the angel above him and swallowed hard. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He swallowed again and his ears twitched.   
Fai giggled and gently rubbed them. “Easy boy.”  
Kurogane made a grumpy noise at him. “Come on, I’m a wolf not a pup.”  
“The cutest wolf.”   
“I’m not cute damn it!”  
“The cutest.” Fai repeated and kissed his fuzzy ears, causing him to blush dark.

Kurogane slowly raised his hands and stroked them through the soft white feathers of Fai’s wings.   
Fai’s wings spread out farther and he gasped.  
“This okay?” Kuogane asked as he quickly removed his hands.  
“God yes, do that again.”  
Kurogane did as he was told and kissed Fai’s neck.  
Fai made a lovely little noise and held onto Kurogane. He licked fai’s neck and gently nibbled at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Fai’s wings flapped slightly. “Kurogane. You are wearing too many clothes.” Fai said shakily and sat up to tug at his shirt.  
Kurogane helped get it off and Fai stared. “Why on earth do you ever wear a shirt???”  
“Cause it’s the decent thing to do?”

Fai tisked at him and ran his hands over Kurogane’s ribs and abs. “Beautiful….Just beautiful.”  
Kurogane shivered and slowly moved his hands to Fai’s pants. “Still good?”  
“Get them off.”  
Kurogane chuckled and lifted Fai’s hips so he could unto the button and zipper. Fai leaned over him and covered his face in little kisses as Kurogane worked his pants off. The underwear soon followed and Fai trailed kisses down his chest. Kurogane pet Fai’s fluffy hair as he worked his way over his ribs and stomach. Kurogane was only half paying attention before he realized where Fai was going. He made a little surprised sound and Fai laughed and rubbed his cheek against Kurogane’s stomach.   
“You are so cute…”  
Kurogane let out a little rumble of disapproval but continued petting Fai’s hair. Fai dipped down lower and worked the button and zipped of Kurogane’s pants down with his clever mouth. Kurogane took shaky breaths and Fai stroked his side. Fai slid his pants off and pulled his underwear down with his teeth. Kurogane’s cheeks burned and he closed his eyes. He was hard and he hadn’t had this kind of attention in a long time. 

“Kuro-tori no need to be shy, it’s okay. “ Fai smiled and stroked his cheek until he finally opened his eyes.   
“Haven’t done this in a while.” Kurogane rumbled.   
“That’s okay. “ Fai carefully straddled him again. “We still okay?” he asked.  
“Y-yeah. “ Kurogane slowly reached up to stroke Fai’s wings again. Fai’s whole body shivered and he made a soft sound. He caught one of Kurogane’s hands and lowered himself so he was laying against Kurogane fully. He held Kurogane’s hand tight and kissed him. He ground his hips against Kurogane’s and made him gasp. Kurogane buried his free hand into the feathers closest to Fai’s shoulders. Fai pushed against him harder with a loud moan.  
They continued this way for a few minutes and Kurogane was embarrassed to admit he wasn’t going to last much longer. “F-fai…you gotta stop if you want this to last much longer…”  
“It’s okay. We can always do this again.” Fai grinned. “Have any lube?”  
“Uh…maybe in the drawer? I wasn’t exactly prepared for this…”  
Fai sat up to lean over and fish in the drawer. Kurogane panted softly and kissed along Fai’s ribs. They were too pretty all stretched out.   
Fai practically purred and returned with a small bottle. “It looks like you’ve got enough.”  
Fai carefully poured some into his hand and reached between them, taking hold of the both of them. Kurogane moaned softly and swallowed. “It’s okay, let me hear you.” Fai murmured.  
Kurogane shivered and bucked a little into Fai’s hand. Fai’s wings flared out and he tipped his head back.

After a few tries, they were able to find a rhythm that worked for them. Kurogane had a hard time remembering to let his voice be heard. He was often very quiet in bed, but if Fai liked it he would try. He tried to give Fai some warning before he came but Fai didn’t let up. He came with a soft cry and Fai followed shortly after.  
They both trembled slightly with the aftershocks and Fai lay down against him. He tucked his face in his neck for a few moments and they just held each other. Kurogane took a few steadying breaths and ran his hand gently down Fai’s spine in a soothing manner. Their breathing slowed and Fai slowly picked his head up. He head-butted Kurogane affectionately. “See? That was nice.” He murmured.   
“Oh I didn’t doubt it would be.”   
“Mmm Hey Kuro-shy, let’s get a shower okay?”  
“I don’t wanna move…”  
“C’mon, it will feel better and we won’t be as gross.”  
“Fair point…”  
Fai sat up and stretched, carefully allowing his wings to fade away.  
He slid off Kurogane and offered him his hand. Kurogane slowly sat up and followed him to the bathroom


	3. Chapter 3

Fai ran the water and tested it every now and then with his fingers. Kurogane watched his ethereal form through sleep heavy eyes and let out a soft happy sigh. Fai turned to him and grinned, “Now don’t go falling asleep on me yet Kuro-pup. You still aren’t clean.”

“Mmmm…let’s just make this quick okay?” he said with a muffled yawn.

Fai softened and reached out to rub his arm. “You really haven’t done that in a long time have you...”

Kurogane shrugged. “Never really had someone to do it with and I don’t like masturbating much. It isn’t as much fun.” He said with a slow grin.

Fai shook his head slightly. “Never would have guessed that from you. I just kinda thought you were in a bit of a dry spell. Hard to think of you being by yourself for very long.”

“Why’s that? I’m grouchy and not all that pleasant to be around for the most part.”

“You know that isn’t true.” Fai said softly and tugged Kurogane to the tub. Fai climbed in and offered a gentle hand to Kurogane, inviting him in with him. Kurogane slowly climbed in after him and sighed as the warm water hit his skin. “No one else would have just invited a random stranger they found in their office home with them. They would have called the police and let them sort it out. You have given me so much, and I just have a hard time believing I am the only one who has seen your kindness.”  
Kurogane shook his head and the water relaxed him more. “Any decent person should have tried to help out.”  
Fai laughed, a soft musical sound. Kurogane leaned forward and rested his head against Fai’s collar bone so he could hear it even closer. “Well, you’re the most decent person I have met in a long time then.” Fai said stroking Kurogane’s hair and rubbing his ears. 

“Mmmm don’t do that…I’m gonna pass out here if you do.”

“Careful then, I’m not strong enough to support your dead weight.” Fai grinned.

Kurogane slowly straitened up and felt around for the shampoo. He poured a dollop into his palm and rubbed his hands together. He then ran his hands through Fai’s hair and massaged his scalp slowly. Fai let out a soft sound and his eyes fluttered closed. “God I love it when you do that…you have no idea…” he breathed. 

Kurogane smiled softly and worked the shampoo through Fai’s pale hair. It was actually really pleasant to do, though he probably would never admit it. Once he deemed there was enough bubbles on Fai’s head he maneuvered them so the water would hit Fai’s head. “Keep your eyes closed, I don’t want to blind you with the soap.”

Fai laughed but did as he was told. The suds ran down his back and dripped down his cheeks. Kurogane ran his hands through Fai’s hair until the soap no longer clung to his fingers. He carefully rinsed the soap off of Fai’s face and traced his cheek bones with gentle swipes of his thumb.  
Fai leaned into Kurogane’s big hands and brought one of his own hands up to hold onto Kurogane’s wrist. He tilted his head so he could kiss Kurogane’s palm. “You really have a kind soul….Now, it’s your turn for a hair wash.” Fai said lathering up his hands.

Kurogane’s hair took much less time to wash on account of there not being nearly so much of it. Kurogane was almost boneless by the end of Fai’s careful attention. He just wanted to curl up into the warmth of the water and go to sleep but Fai kept poking and prodding him to keep him awake. Fai rubbed the soap over their stomachs and cleaned  
them off. “Okay okay kuro-pu, we can go to bed now.”

Kurogane grumbled and slid his arms around fai’s waist and tucked his face against fai’s neck. He smelled nice and Kurogane didn’t want to let him go. Fai laughed softly and hugged the wolf close to himself. “As nice as this is didn’t you want to go to bed?”

Kurogane made a low grumbling sound again. “Two more minutes.”

Fai nuzzled his head. “Alright, two more minutes.” The pair stood under the spray of warm water holding each other close for a short time.

“You know, you’re awfully snuggly for a predator.” Fai giggled.

“No I’m not.” Said Kurogane as he snuggled closer.

“Sure, you’re a big bad wolf. So scary.” Said Fai with sarcasm lacing his words heavily. 

“I could eat you up if I wanted to.”

“Good thing you don’t want to then huh?”

“yeah…” Kurogane kissed Fai’s shoulder and slowly pulled away.

They climbed out of the tub and wrapped themselves in soft fluffy towels. They walked back to the bedroom and changed the sheets, shortly thereafter, Kurogane rolled into the bed without putting clothing back on. He sighed softly and reached up to pull Fai down with him. Fai tumbled into bed with a squeak and a laugh. He wrapped his long limbs around Kurogane and relaxed. Kurogane took a deep breath and let it out, tension nearly gone from his body. He looked up at Fai. “Hey swan?”

“Yes?”

“Once…Once you get back on your feet with a job and everything…will you still stay?” He asked quietly.

Fai blinked and shifted to look at Kurogane better. “You really want me too?” 

Kurogane nodded.

A wide grin broke out across Fai’s face and he hugged Kurogane with his whole body. “Yes, yes I would love to stay.”

Kurogane kissed over Fai’s cheek until he found his soft lips. “I…I want you to stay with me…is that okay?” he murmured. 

Fai kissed him over and over as a response. They fell asleep in this way, bodies entangled and faces pressed close to one another, breathe mingling in the small space between  
them.

Morning found them loose limbed and comfortable. Fai woke first and smiled. He ran light fingers down Kurogane’s cheek and down his neck. Kurogane made a soft sound in his sleep and burrowed closer to Fai. Fai giggled and played with his short hair. Kurogane sighed and slowly opened one eye.  
“Good morning Kurog-cutie.” Fai grinned.

“Mgphf…” Kurogane mumbled.

Fai kissed gently over Kurogane’s face and he tilted it slightly so more of the skin was exposed. Fai took advantage of the opportunity and covered the exposed skin in loving kisses. Kurogane gave Fai a few of his own in return, but was still too groggy to reciprocate properly. He sighed. “I could wake up every morning like this…” 

Fai kissed down his neck and sucked lightly on his pulse. 

“Hey hey hey…none of that right now. We have things to do today…” 

Fai pouted “What things? I didn’t know we had plans.”

“Yeah, I was planning on meeting my son today. He said he wanted me to meet his girlfriend.”

“Woah wait, you have a son old enough to have a girlfriend?? How old are you??” Asked Fai sitting up.

“I’m twenty-six, but he isn’t mine biologically. I adopted him when I was eighteen because he had no one else. His twin had been adopted but he wasn't.”

Fai softened and settled down back close. “What’s his name?”

“Syaoran.”

“Interesting. I like it, do I get to meet him?”  
“If you like.”

“….Hey Kuro…?”

“Yes?”

“…Wolves are normally pack animals…Right? Why aren’t you with a pack?”

Kurogane sighed softly. “I’m not really one that gets along with others well. I was a tramp and got into some trouble when I was young. Being a private detective helps improve my image to the other wolves and so did raising Syaoran, but they still see that trouble maker for the most part.”

Fai nodded. “Do you want to be part of the pack again?”

“To be honest? I don’t know. I’ve been on my own for a long time. I raised myself and Syaoran on my own. I’m not sure I’m much of a team player anymore.”

“How old is Syaoran?” 

Kurogane smiled. “He’s eighteen. He’s very serious and is studying archeology in college. He’s brilliant and I’m very proud of him.”

“Is he a wolf like you?”

“No, he’s an Australian Sheppard.” 

“Aww.”

Kurogane stretched up tall. “We should get ready.”

Fai’s eyes traveled over Kurogane’s chest. “Do we have to? I like you all exposed.” He said trailing his fingers down Kurogane’s stomach.

Kurogane shivered and closed his hand over Fai’s. “Come on, you can have me the rest of the day, spare me a few hours to see my kid without being fondled.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah.”

Fai grinned and hopped up, heading to the door. A pillow hit him in the back of the head and he stopped. He looked back at Kurogane, who sat innocently on the bed; white sheets pooled around his dark waist. One pillow was still on the bed, but the other lie at Fai’s feet. “Kuro, did you just hit me with a pillow?”

“Uh….no? Someone is throwing things.” He said deadpan.

A wide grin broke out on Fai’s face. “Ohhhh boy, you don’t even know what you just started. But we will continue this when we get home.” Fai promised.

“I’ll look forward to it.” Kurogane smirked.

Fai slowly opened the door and went to get changed


	4. Chapter 4

Kurogane found himself in a cozy little coffee shop around noon. He was a bit early so he and Fai sat quietly in a booth waiting for Syaoran. Fai’s blue eyes danced as he surveyed the cute little shop.  
This is a nice place Kuro, did you pick it out?” Fai asked.  
Kurogane grunted. “The Kid works here part time.”  
Fai smiled, “What a supportive father.”  
Kurogane Hunched up, trying to hide the blush growing in his cheeks. 

The bell on the front door tinkled and two people entered. One was a tall boy with serious brown eyes and a smile on his face. The other was a delicately built girl with soft emerald eyes and pale brown hair. She wore a pink lacy bow around her throat, complete with a tiny bell. They held hands and made their way to the table.   
“Omigod Kuro, Is she a sheep?!” Asked Fai in an excited whisper. He could barely control his fangirling.   
Sure enough the girl had delicate fluffy ears.   
The boy smiled at them. “Hey dad.”  
Kurogane grinned widely “Hey kid, who is this?”  
“My name is Sakura.” She said in a soft little voice and Fai thought he would just die. She looked like she should be the fairy princess of some far away land.  
“Who is this?” Asked Syaoran looking at Fai curiously.  
“Well I’m meeting your girlfriend so I figured you should meet my Boyfriend. This is Fai.”

Fai turned a dark red that could rival any rose. He was going to internally combust. Kurogane had said it so matter-of-factly. There was no hesitation.  
Syaoran’s face lit up. “Really? That’s amazing! I was worried you’d never find anyone…” He said pulling out a chair for Sakura to sit in.   
She sat down with a little jingle and Fai suppressed a squeal of delight.

They sat and talked a while, getting to know one another. Syaoran was doing excellent in his classes. He met Sakura in this coffee shop. They both worked here part time while they worked on their degrees. He was studying archaeology and Sakura was studying plant husbandry. Fai primarily kept quiet. He was a private individual.   
“So how did you two meet?” Asked Syaoran.  
“I kinda fell on his office doorstep after I was mugged.” Fai shrugged. “He let me crash at his place since I was technically homeless..”  
Sakura blinked at his nonchalance. “Really? You were homeless? But you’re so lovely..”  
“Beauty isn’t everything princess.” He said kindly.  
She nodded slowly. “So you live with him now? Do you need a job? We’re kinda short in the cafe and I could talk to my boss.” She said.  
Fai blinked in surprise. “Really? You’d ask?”   
She smiled at him. “Of course I will.”  
Fai softened and stared at her. “Thank you so much...I would really appreciate it.”

She nodded and bounced up to her feet. She quietly excused herself and bounded over to the kitchens. Syaoran watched her with a sappy smile. “She’s so cute…”  
They stuck around for a while longer and Sakura bounced back within twenty minutes.   
“Can you start Monday?” She asked.  
Fai stared at her. “Uh...Yeah? I can start right this second.”  
“Okay! You’re hired!” She cheered brightly.

Fai felt as though his poor little heart could burst. Then Kurogane wrapped a strong arm around him and held him close. “Congratulations.” He murmured.   
Fai leaned against him and let out a happy sigh “Now I can help out with some of the expenses..”  
“Don’t worry about that yet.” Kurogane pressed a soft kiss to Fai’s temple and a tiny squeal escaped Sakura.

The pair made their way home after a few more hours spending time with Syaoran and Sakura. Fai felt light and happy and he tugged at Kurogane constantly to keep him pressed close to his side.   
Kurogane huffed and kept his arm wrapped around the excitable swan until they reached home, then he pulled Fai close and rested his head in the crook of Fai’s neck. Fai laughed quietly and rubbed Kurogane’s head.   
“Tired already pup?”  
Kurogane didn’t answer but took a slow deep breath.   
Fai quieted and continued to rub his head. “Hey you okay?”  
Kurogane nodded and straightened up a bit. He placed soft kisses on Fai’s cheek and closed his eyes.  
“God you really are a sap.” Fai teased.  
“Can you not just let me enjoy this?” Kurogane grumped.  
“I’m just playing kuro-bun. I like it too.” Fai said with his ever present smile.

Kurogane nodded quietly and gently tugged Fai to the couch. He plopped down and pulled him into his lap. Kurogane sighed softly and turned the TV on, then buried his fingers into Fai’s hair and began to run it through his fingers.  
Fai blinked at the suddenness of it all but slowly relaxed under Kurogane’s hands. Fai didn’t even pay attention to what was on TV, he thinks it was something to do with jellyfish. He let his mind wander as Kurogane began to massage the knots out of his shoulders.   
After a few minutes, Fai looked back at Kurogane and touched his face thoughtfully.  
“Do you ever get the feeling that we’re supposed to be together? Sometimes I feel like...that even among all the stars and constellations, across all the galaxies and other worlds out there, we’re supposed to meet in all of them. We’re always supposed to end up together…”  
Kurogane frowned and felt Fai’s forehead. “...Are you sick?”  
Fai laughed. “No, no, Just a dreamer. You know that.”  
Kurogane snorted softly “Yeah, I do know that.”  
“Well anyways...I hope it’s true.” Fai said.  
“Ehh don’t be too hasty. I’m sure I’ll do something to piss you off. And I’m probably a bigger jerk in other worlds anyways.”  
Fai laughed and Kurogane closed his eyes. 

Big mistake. 

Fai snatched up a couch pillow and smacked Kurogane in the head with it. Knocking him over.   
Kurogane made a surprised noise and tried to struggle up but Fai was already straddling him and smacking him repeatedly with the pillow. “I told you there would be retribution when we got home ~! “ Fai sang.   
Kurogane laughed and brought his hands up to defend his face from the relentless pillow smacking.  
After a time Fai got tired of swinging the pillow and dropped it on the ground, then dug his thin fingers into the sensitive areas of Kurogane’s ribs.   
Kurogane let out a surprised bark of laughter and quickly brought his hands down to defend his rib cage. Fai grinned and bent down to shower Kurogane’s face with kisses. Kurogane leaned into them and slid his hands up and tickled Fai’s armpits. Fai squealed loudly and flung himself towards the other end of the couch. Kurogane crawled after him and just sort of laid on him to squish him. Fai struggled but Kurogane can be really heavy when he wants to be.  
“Kuro!” Fai whined.  
“You done tickling me?”  
“Yes! I give! Come on!”  
Kurogane eased up to all fours to let Fai sit up but Fai remained beneath him. Kurogane frowned. 

“You also mentioned we could continue something else later…” Fai said biting his lip. “Bedroom?”  
Kurogane blinked. “It’s still a bit early isn’t it?”  
Fai snorted. “There’s a ‘too early’ for sex?”  
Kurogane shrugged.  
Fai bounced up and headed for Kurogane’s bedroom and Kurogane followed slowly behind.  
Fai crawled into bed and offered Kurogane his hand. Kurogane took it and Fai pulled him on top of himself, kissing Kurogane slowly.  
Kurogane returned the kiss but kept himself propped up on all fours to keep his weight off of Fai.  
Fai pouted and wrapped his arms around Kurogane’s neck to pull him down closer. “Come here so you can kiss me better.”  
Kurogane remained braced up and Fai let go immediately. 

“What’s wrong? Do you not want to do this? I’m sorry, I thought you liked it. We can stop now.” Said Fai.  
“No, no, it’s okay I do...I just...have a bit of a problem with topping…” he said quietly.  
“Really?”   
Kurogane nodded, cheeks reddening.  
“Hey, hey it’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not right now.”

Fai nodded and cuddled back close. “Is there anything else we need to talk about? Things that might make you freak out?”  
Kurogane shook his head after a moment of thought.   
Fai nodded and carefully pushed Kurogane on his back. He went down easily and a trapped breath escaped. He didn’t realize how tense he was until he released it.   
Fai watched him with a gentle expression and stroked his cheek. “Easy there love, we can stop this at any time okay?” he said quietly. 

Kurogane nodded and watched Fai’s face, slowly raising a hand to cup it. Fai let out a soft breath against Kuro’s palm and kissed it. He continued kissing down Kurogane’s wrist and down his arm. His clever fingers worked Kurogane’s shirt up without him realizing it until it was halfway up his torso. Kurogane chuckled softly and propped himself up to allow Fai to slip it off over his head.

Fai spent the remaining hour kissing every inch he could of Kurogane. Kurogane was trembling and needy by the end of it, not that he would say it of course, but Fai understood anyways. Fai captured his lips again for what seemed like the hundredth time that night and trapped Kurogane’s hands above his head. Though small, Fai could be strong where it counted. 

Kurogane arched his back slightly and Fai let out a pleased hum. “Are you going to let me take care of you now? You’ve been so good. So patient.” Fai praised trailing one hand down Kurogane’s cheek. He flushed bright red at the words but slowly nodded his head. Fai grinned and slipped slowly down Kurogane’s body. It wasn’t long before he was seeing nothing but white. 

Fai spoke softly to him and eased him down from the high and when Kurogane could think straight again, he asked “What about you…?”  
Fai laughed lightly. “Already taken care of love. I don’t think you quite understand how hot you are my dear.”  
Kurogane blushed as Fai snuggled closer to him and took slow deep breaths. The warmth they shared was nice and he begun to feel his eyelids droop. Fai smiled and kissed his chin. “want me to tell you a story kuro-sleepy?”

Kurogane grunted softly as a no.

“Too bad.” Fai laughed. “There once was a boy who was a phoenix who met a boy who was a dragon. The boy who was a phoenix had lived a very hard life that left him burned out and shattered in a cold grey world. Time and time again the boy would rise only to be burned down to ashes. When the boy who was a phoenix met the boy who was a dragon, a spark was rekindled in him. He forced himself up from the ashes once again and lived. My god did he live. Now before the boy who was a dragon met the boy who was a phoenix, the dragon was full of rage and anger. He wanted to burn down everything in his path before returning to what he cared about. When he met the boy who was a phoenix, the flames of his rage died away to soft embers and helped the Phoenix rise again.” Fai spoke quietly and he traced gentle patterns on Kurogane dark chest.

Kurogane listened to him quietly and rolled to face fai. Fai smiled at him and brushed his thumb across his cheek. “did I bore you?”  
“far from it...I like it.” Kurogane said and tugged Fai against him.  
He ran his fingers through Fai’s hair until they were both lulled to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurogane groaned as he shifted through paperwork. Page after page were clients wanting him to find out if their spouse or partners were cheating on them. He was so tired of stalking people like some creep to figure out if they were having affairs. Seriously, why couldn’t they just grow a pair and call off their relationship or have a discussion like adults about having an open one. It boggled his mind. 

He shuffled through disappointing appeal after appeal and his tail twitched restlessly. However, towards the bottom of the pile, was a missing persons case. He usually didn't handle those sort of things but it looked more promising than the rest of the stack. He pulled it out eagerly but then his heart kicked it into overdrive. There was fai’s pretty face smiling at him from the picture attached to the file. 

 

Kurogane sat quietly on the couch and waited for Fai to return home. He drank quietly and pondered how this confrontation would turn out. Things were going so well recently and he didn’t want to stir it up again. 

Fai bounded in the door a few hours later. It was his first day at the Cafe. “Kuro-chan!!! I brought cake!!!” He announced. 

Kurogane bit his lip and stayed put on the couch.

“Kuro-cutie? You here? I saw your car…” Fai frowned and looked around and saw him on the couch. “Oh there you are. Hey Kuro-bun, you should really try the cake! I made it myself!” Fai grinned. 

Kurogane looked up at him and sighed softly. 

“What is it? Don’t you like cake?”

“.....Are you aware your family is looking for you?” he asked softly.

Fai’s soft open face closed off immediately and he straightened up. “I never want to see them again Kurogane.”

Kurogane flinched slightly at the full use of his name. “They’ve contacted me and just about every other private investigator in the area...they seem to want to find you bad…”

“I don’t care if they found the cure to cancer and want to share the wealth with me. They can remain far far away from me. I will not see them again. Do you understand me?” Said Fai in a soft voice edged with steel. 

Kurogane blinked slightly at Fai’s vehemence. “May I know why? I could work on a restraining order…”

Fai turned quickly away from Kurogane. “They let my brother die. I won’t forgive them for that.” 

Kurogane stood quickly and placed a hand on Fai’s shoulder. “Hey...hey…” he said softly.

Fai flinched away from him at first but then slowly leaned back against Kurogane’s sturdy chest. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. “They had kicked us both out.....even though they knew he was really sick...I did what I could but they cut us off from everything...including money...I didn’t have a job yet...god he was so sick…” Fai sniffled and hid behind his bangs.

Kurogane stiffened. “why the hell would they do that to you???” he tightened his grip around Fai protectively.

Fai let out a broken little sob. “They f-found out I’m attracted to men...it was my fault...and b-because we were twins...they assumed we would be the same…”

Kurogane growled low in his throat. “They will not touch you again. I promise you that.”

Fai scrubbed at his eyes and tried to stop his tears from flowing down his cheeks but once started, they were hard to stop.

Kurogane rocked Fai gently and smoothed his hair down. “You don't have to stop crying if you don't want to...I’m here…”

Fai turned around so he could bury his face in Kurogane’s warm chest. “I'll never forgive them for letting him die...I wish the most vile of fates on them.” Fai hissed.

“I know...I know...what you had with your brother...can never be replaced...I understand…” 

Fai held onto the front of Kurogane’s shirt and trembled hard. “I'll never ever forgive them. Not even if I live a thousand years.”

“shhh...shhh…” Kurogane mumbled into fai's hair.

Time passed them slowly by and Kurogane carefully moved them to the couch so fai could curl up against his chest. Eventually the tears came to an end and fai’s shuttering ceased. Kurogane continued to stroke fai’s hair in a soothing manner. 

“sorry…” fai said quietly.

“don't worry about it. I can't begin to know how much pain you’re in. I’m right here. I won't go anywhere.” Kurogane rumbled.

Fai stared at him, eyes red and puffed up from crying.   
Kurogane cupped his cheek and leaned up to kiss fai’s forehead. 

Fai leaned into it and let out a long sigh. “thank you...thank you so much…”

Kurogane settled back down against the couch and rubbed fai’s back. “do you still want the cake?” he asked.

Fai let out a weak laugh. “oh yeah, I want you to try that.” 

He started to get up but Kurogane gently pushed him down onto the couch cushions. “stay, I'll get it.”

Fai pouted just slightly but remained where he was placed.   
Kurogane returned with a slice of strawberry cake and settled next to fai. “c’mere.” he said as he scooped up a bite. 

Fai frowned again and sat closer. 

Kurogane offered him the bite and lowered his eyes shyly. “you need it more than I do.”

Fai made a soft sound but accepted the bite of cake. “I want you to try it.”

“I will, I will, I'm not very into sweets so I only want a little of it.” kurogane said offering Fai another bite.

“ah I see.”

Kurogane fed Fai most of the cake before he accepted the last few bites for himself. “it’s very good.” he said.

A light blush dusted fai’s fair cheeks. “thanks.” he leaned into kurogane warm side. “sorry for freaking out on you..”

“your feelings are valid. Don't apologize.”

Fai snuggled closer into kurogane’s side. “I love you.”

Kurogane made an embarrassed little sound and kissed the top of fai’s head. “I'll spread the word not to take that case.” 

“thank you. I want to stay here with you.” fai sighed and closed his eyes. 

Kurogane set his plate down and pulled fai into his lap and stroked his cheek. 

He sighed and rested his head on kurogane’s collar bone to listen to the steady beat of his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurogane awoke cold and decidedly fai-less. He frowned and stretched. He never woke up without Fai. He crawled out of bed and padded out into the livingroom. Fai sat on the couch quietly with his eyes glued to the tv.  
Kurogane climbed over the back of the couch and settled behind him, slipping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “whatcha watching?” Kurogane yawned.  
“Ice skating.”  
“....Why? It’s early…”  
“Because I like ice skating. Hush, Nikiforov is on..” Fai mumbled.

A silver haired man appeared on screen and began a very elegant performance. Even Kurogane had to admit it was beautiful. He hummed slightly and became distracted by Fai’s bare shoulders, dropping warm kisses on them.   
“Kuro...c’mon wait until the performance is over. “ Fai whined quietly.  
Kuro pouted and nuzzled the back of Fai’s head, breathing in the smell of their shared shampoo. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He snuffled quietly at Fai’s hair and he huffed. “Babe come on, I haven't got to watch him in forever.”  
“Like him that much huh?”  
“He’s a friggin legend. Just watch, he’ll get his 5th consecutive gold out of this one. I'm sure of it.”

Kurogane hummed again and kissed down the back of Fai’s neck. “so you’re really really into ice skating.”  
“I used to skate...with my brother.” he added quietly.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah...we were pretty good too. I had always hoped I would be good enough to skate against Nikiforov...but that won't be happening.”   
“Why not?”  
“Feels wrong to skate without my twin…”  
Kurogane nodded.

Loud applause sounded from the tv, announcing the end of the skate. Kurogane glanced up as it zoomed in on the skater. He was handsome, though Kurogane had difficulty not picturing Fai in his place. Face flushed with exertion and panting.   
Kurogane blushed and hid his face in Fai’s back.  
Fai laughed quietly. “Something wrong Kuro? Were you overcome by his performance?”  
“No! I was...thinking about something else..”  
“What might that be?”  
Kuro grumbled and lowered his ears flat against his skull.  
“aw kuro-cutie were you thinking naughty things about me? You’re too sweet.” Fai laughed and leaned back more firmly into Kurogane.   
Kurogane sighed and buried his face in fai’s hair.  
Fai reached back and ran his fingers through Kurogane’s hair until his ears perked back up. He lifted his head again and fai tilted his head back until he could look at Kurogane’s face. 

“hey.” he said smiling.  
“hey.” said kurogane.  
“what’s on your mind love?”   
Kurogane shook his head but hugged Fai tighter.  
Fai made a contented noise and just watched kurogane until he made eye contact again. It didn't take too long but he was still struck by the force of if.  
He let out a long, slow breath. “Kuro, why do...why do you always look at me like I hung the stars? I'm just a lazy bum who literally stumbled into your life.”  
Kurogane blinked. “....idiot….I thought I had made myself very clear…”  
Fai frowned.   
Kurogane picked him up and resettled him so Fai was sitting in his lap and he could wrap his arms around his slim waist.   
“I look at you like that because I love you. I never want you to doubt that. I want you in my life and honestly….I don't know what I would do if you weren't in it. I know I'm often bad with words and I grump and I yell...but…” Kurogane paused and Fai leaned in to rest his forehead against kurogane’s. His big blue eyes shone with unshed tears. “you always say the sweetest things to me...did you know that?”  
Kurogane blushed. “you deserve every kindness.”  
The tears slowly escaped Fai’s eyes and he kissed Kurogane hard. “God I love you…” he breathed and held Kurogane tight.

The days passed peacefully by. Fai was becoming popular at the cafe and many asked for him by name. He was often tipped well because of his bright smile and sunny disposition. He saved his pennies so he could buy kurogane a present or two. He had been given so much and he just wanted to show how much it all meant to him. It was cold outside again and he allowed his feathers to cover him to keep him warm under his coat. He unlocked the door to their shared home. Kurogane was already home and he came to the door to greet him. “hey Fa-holy shit! You’re so fluffy!” kurogane said excitedly and gently ran his hands over fai’s feathers as he removed his coat. Fai laughed and batted at kurogane. “Stop it! I was cold!”  
“Well put your coat back on I have a surprise for you!” Kurogane grinned and continued trying to touch Fai’s feathers.   
Fai pouted and he put it back on “okay okay it’s on where are we going?” he laughed.   
“I just told you it's a surprise!”   
Fai sighed and went back out the door to get in the car. 

They drove for a hour. They almost never drove this far because Kurogane hated traffic. Kurogane practically wiggled in his seat and Fai couldn't help but laugh at him. He was like an overgrown puppy. Fai closed his eyes for a while and when they finally stopped, they were outside and ice rink. Kurogane was practically vibrating. Fai stared wide eyed. There were no other cars around.  
“Honey, I don't think they’re open…”  
“They are for us.” Kurogane grinned and stepped out of the car.  
They were let in and the doors locked behind them by a small pleasant looking woman who winked at them. Fai blushed and kurogane got them their skates.   
“I rented them out. It’s just us.” he said softly.  
Fai’s heart thudded in his chest as he laced up his skates. Kurogane rubbed his shoulder reassuringly and Fai got up to walk out to the ice. His body never forgot how to move properly and soon he slid gracefully out onto the ice. He didn't stop until he reached the center and he closed his eyes a moment to take it all in.   
That is, until he heard a surprised noise and a dull thud on the ice. He blinked his eyes open and saw Kurogane carefully picking himself up off the ice with burning cheeks. Fai blinked. “you okay Kuro-moon?”   
“Yup. Just peachy.” Kurogane said wobbling and nearly falling on his ass again before he scrambled to a hand railing. “go on, enjoy. I'm just gonna…”  
“Don't you know how to ice skate?”  
“....To tell you the truth I've never been on the ice...and before you ask, no I've never roller skate either. I know it’s similar.”  
Fai melted where he stood. “You brought me Ice skating even though you couldn't do it?”  
“I know it makes you happy. Go on have fun. I'll figure it out.”  
“I could teach you.”  
“Have fun first, then we’ll see.” Kurogane said with a soft smile.

Fai swallowed and nodded. God he had missed the ice. He took a deep breath and slowly began to glide around the ice rink. It was a small one, smaller than he was used to but it didn’t matter. He increased his speed until he was practically flying around the edge of the rink. He crouched down to let his hands slide over the ice as he moved across it. Kurogane watched in awe as Fai came to life on the ice. He moved faster and faster, suddenly leaping into the air at times for beautiful flips and loops. Kurogane himself shuffled along on the side railing praying his feet wouldn't decided to wander off without him again. After a few moments, Fai slid back over to him, breathless and grinning. “wow...I missed that..Thank you Kuro-tan.” he said hugging Kurogane. Kurogane stumbled and made a distressed noise at almost falling again. Fai laughed and slide backwards, holding onto Kurogane’s hands. “Come on, let’s show you how to skate.”  
Kurogane was pulled after Fai. After a few minutes or so of explanation, Kurogane was able to at least move away from the wall on his own, but had a tendency to fall without a warning. Fai laughed at him but always pulled him back up. Kurogane was going to have bruises in the morning, but he didn’t care. He loved the way Fai lit up. 

They spent five hours on the ice. Kurogane was absolutely exhausted and had blisters on his feet but he didn’t complain. Fai danced around him until the very end. They returned their skates and Fai pushed up to kiss Kurogane hard. Kurogane sighed happily and leaned into it. Fai cupped his face and kurogane shivered from his cold finger tips. “Sorry.” Fai giggled.   
“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you had fun.”  
They began the ride home with fai flipping through the radio stations and singing along to the ones he liked.   
Kurogane smiled and returned them safely home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for sticking with me after all this time! I really appreciate it!

Kurogane woke to soft kisses on his cheeks. He grumbled softly and slowly opened one eye.  
“Wake up sleepy head, it’s christmas!” Fai whispered.  
“It’s early is what it is.” he grumbled more.  
“Oh hush now and get up, I made you hot coco.” Fai said pressing more kisses to his face and lips.  
Kurogane sighed and allowed himself to be coaxed out of bed.  
Fai tugged him to the kitchen and pressed a warm mug into his hands. Kurogane took a grateful sip and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Merry Christmas.”  
“Do you want to open presents???” Fai asked.  
“Sure. Go pick one for you first.” Kurogane nudged fai towards the twinkling tree.  
Fai scurried over to it and gasped “Kuro, there are so many, are you sure they’re all for me?? Did you mislabel them while you were sleepy?? Also why does it look like a blind t-rex wrapped them?”  
“Shut the fuck up and pick one.” kurogane groaned and sat down on the couch.  
Fai bit his lip and chose the smallest of the presents. The wrapping job was spectacularly terrible but his name clearly was on the tag. Fai carefully unwrapped it revealing a small cardboard box. Inside was a silver ear cuff with a phoenix charm dangling from it.  
Tears came up unwilling and he looked over at kurogane. “Like from my story…” he said touching the charm.  
“See, I listen.” kurogane grinned. “There’s another charm in there too.”  
Fai blinked and looked back in the box, nestled in the cotton was another silver charm in the shape of a swan. Fai made a soft noise and got up to hug kurogane. “I love it thank you.”  
Kurogane hugged him tightly back and relaxed more.  
“Your turn!” fai said in a sing song voice and went to find kurogane’s present. After successfully locating it and another present or two he selected the biggest one and sat down with it in kurogane’s lap.

Kurogane plucked the shiny purple bow off the package and stuck it to Fai’s head.  
He tore the paper carefully and fai made an impatient noise. “come onnnnn”  
“Hush, I can take my time if I want to”  
Fai wiggled and fussed until the box was open. Inside was a black leather jacket. Kurogane’s eyes widened. “Hey you didn't have to do that….it’s really expensive…”  
“i know, but you buy me such nice things all the time and let me stay here when I couldn't help with the rent...and I love you so I wanted to get you something nice.” Fai blushed.  
Kurogane pressed a kiss into Fai’s hair. “Thank you. Go on and pick another.”  
Fai wiggled his nose and picked the next smallest size. This one contained a dark blue hair stick with a crystal in the top.  
“Your hair’s getting long so…” Kurogane blushed.  
Fai immediately twisted his hair up and tucked the stick through it. They both laughed softly.

Fai pushed kurogane’s next present into his hands “So, if you don't like this one I understand. This one sort of comes with a discussion..”  
Kurogane raised an eyebrow and stuck the bow from the current present to fai’s hair next to the previous one.  
Fai laughed softly and bit his lip as kurogane unwrapped his second present.  
Kurogane lifted out a sturdy black leather collar. Fai let out a deep breath “So, I-i know that a lot of canines will wear collars when they’re dating someone or have a partner. But I don't want this to show ownership.... I don't own you. You don't have to wear this outside the house but….maybe when we’re here? And being intimate?” Fai asked quietly. “i...I know you have problems topping and I was wondering if we could talk about it? Because I like to bottom too. Is there any way we could switch out? Or is it something you just can't do?”  
Kurogane sighed and slowly fastened the collar around his neck. “I will wear this for you. However, I don't do pain. I won’t.”  
“No of course not. I couldn't hurt you. This kind of thing doesn't have to hurt. It can be all fluff and play. Really it isn't scary.”  
Kurogane slowly nodded. “okay...we can try switching out but….look in one of my previous relationships I hurt someone...a lot. At the time I didn't care...I wasn't really a good person then...I don't trust myself topping anymore because of that. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt you. You don't deserve that..”  
Fai softened. “I trust you Kurogane. More than anyone I've ever met.”  
“That’s kind of you. We’ll take it slow. For now though, I'm yours. Enough of this seriousness. It’s Christmas and you have two more presents to open.”  
Fai pouted and grabbed the next one. It was on the heavy side and he stuck a third bow to his head.  
He opened it and it smelled heavenly. Inside was a group of assorted bath bombs. “Holy shit! I've never tried these but I've wanted to! How did you know?”  
“You watched some videos a few months ago and squealed a lot so.” kurogane shrugged.  
“I'm trying out one of these the second I get the chance!”  
Kurogane grinned and tucked his nose into the crook of Fai’s neck. “one more love.”  
Fai wiggled and scooted the biggest box closer with his foot.  
It was the biggest and heaviest of the presents but probably the worst wrapped. Fai snorted and ripped into the paper. Inside a sturdy box was a pair of beautiful white ice skates. They had dark blue accents and silver blades.  
Fai started to tear up for the second time that day and held the box close “Really? You got these for me? You’re so damn nice….”  
Kurogane shrugged. “I just want you to be happy.”  
“You make me very happy.” fai said leaning up to kiss him firmly.  
Kurogane closed his eyes and leaned into it. 

Fai smiled “I'm going to go try out one of those bath bombs okay?”  
Kurogane nodded and settled more into the couch to drink the rest of his hot chocolate as Fai climbed out of his lap.  
After a few minutes, Kurogane heard a happy squeal from the bathroom. What he didn't expect was the rushing of footsteps and fai reappearing clothed only in a towel. “Kuro you gotta see this. Come here.” he said pulling on his hand.  
Kurogane groaned and got up, following the excitable swan into the bathroom. A relaxing scent filled the air and the tub water now was a dark sapphire blue. Golden glitter swirled within the water and pinks and yellows rested on the surface bubbles. “Kuro you have to take a bath with me immediately.” fai said wiggling as the bath bomb continued to fizzle. “I don't need to bathe with you, enjoy it yourself. “  
“Kurogane get in this tub or so help me god.” fai threatened.  
Kurogane stared and slowly began to strip down, earning a pleased sound from Fai.  
Fai dropped the towel and came up behind Kurogane to unfasten the collar around his throat.  
Once free of all clothing, Fai had Kurogane get in the tub first because he took up more space. Fai climbed in after him and settled into the warm water with a sigh. He leaned back against kurogane’s chest and relaxed happily.

“God I'm going to be covered in glitter.” Kurogane complained.  
“Oh shut up everyone looks good in glitter.”  
Kurogane snorted and rested his chin on Fai’s shoulder.  
Fai trailed his hand through the water, causing it to swirl in pretty patterns. Kurogane dropped lazy kisses to fai’s neck and shoulders. He made a soft sound, “Do you know how much I like that?”  
Kurogane smirked against Fai’s skin. “mmmhm.” he threaded his fingers through fai’s hair and pulled gently. “I know you like that too.”  
Fai sighed happily.  
Kurogane spent the remainder of the bath gently teasing Fai until he couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled the plug and carefully turned around to face Kurogane. “out, out of the tub and in the bed. “ he demanded.  
Kurogane chuckled and reached for a towel. Once bundled up and dry, Kurogane went to wait for Fai in the bedroom. It didn't take long but he got comfortable and closed his eyes to pass the time. He was startled when he felt a gentle kiss on his lips. 

The bed dipped down as Fai crawled into bed and straddled his waist. Kurogane opened his eyes and looked up at Fai, “There you are.” he smiled and ran his hands up Fai’s ribcage.  
“Did you think I was going to leave you?”  
“Nahhh, was just getting cold.”  
Fai laughed and stretched out over Kurogane, covering him as best as he could. “Better?”  
“Yes.” Kurogane said burying his nose in Fai’s neck. The bath left them both smelling amazing. Fai began pressing kisses to the skin of Kurogane’s neck and collar bones. Kurogane stretched his neck out for him and arched slightly.  
Fai took hold of his head and moved it to the side so he could nibble on his ear. Kurogane gasped softly and shuttered.  
Fai giggled softly. “You’re too easy pup.”  
Kurogane blushed. “You just know what I like.”  
“It’s not like you hide it.” Fai said dipping down lower to suck one of Kurogane’s nipples into his mouth as if to prove a point.  
Kurogane gripped the sheets by his hands and arched into it. Fai swirled his tongue and Kurogane could feel him smile.  
“Asshole.” Kurogane grumbled and tried to tame down the blush in his cheeks.  
Fai released him and ran a cool finger down his chest. “You know you love me.”  
“....Yeah I do.”  
Fai smiled and kissed him again before grinding down on kurogane. Kurogane was becoming better about being vocal. Fai enjoyed it way too much to deny him that.  
He sat back up tall and looked down at Kurogane with his head tilted to the side. “Do you want to go ahead and try to top or no?”  
Kurogane swallowed and shook his head. “M-maybe next time.”

Fai nodded and continued to watch him.  
“What is it?”  
“Just trying to figure out what I want to do with you.”  
The blush came back full force to his cheeks and Fai softened. “Awww sweetheart.”  
Kurogane took a slow breath and leaned up to lick Fai’s neck. “You think too much.”  
Fai bared his throat “Hello Mr. Pot. I’m Kettle.”  
Kurogane snorted and nipped at the juncture between Fai’s neck and shoulder. Fai made a high breathy sound and gripped onto Kurogane tighter. “Mmm...hey Fai? Can I have you sit on the edge of the bed?”  
“Hmmm? Sure?” Fai said slowly sliding off of Kurogane’s lap. He sat on the edge of the bed like he was asked and Kurogane rolled off the bed. Fai watched him with a confused expression until Kurogane kneeled down in front of him and gently pressed his knees apart. “Ah Kuro as much as I would love this won’t your knees hurt?” he asked.  
Kurogane shook his head. “I’ll be fine. Is this okay?”  
Fai quickly nodded and let Kurogane move him how he needed to be comfortable. After a few kisses and soft licks, Kurogane swallowed him down in one go. It startled a surprised yelp out of Fai and he buried his fingers in Kurogane’s short hair. Kurogane’s mouth was warm and heavenly and he knew just where to swirl and roll his tongue. Fai was caught completely off guard and could only let out soft moans and do his best to keep still. All too soon his legs were shaking with effort and he gently tugged on Kurogane’s hair. “H-Hey babe, you gotta, ah! Stop. I’m gonna…” he panted softly.  
Kurogane only looked up at him with his intense red eyes and continued what he was doing. Just that look sent Fai over the edge and he accidentally pulled on Kurogane’s hair harder than he intended.  
He panted and gently soothed over Kurogane’s head. “Sorry sorry.”  
Kurogane slowly pulled off of him and swallowed. “‘S alright.” his voice was rougher than usual and Fai stared at him.  
“And where pray tell did you learn that?”  
“Used to date someone who was good at stuff like that and had them teach me.”  
“Bless them and bless you.” Fai said pulling Kurogane close to kiss him.  
“Merry christmas.” Kurogane murmured.


	8. Chapter 8

Fai hummed as he made dinner. He felt relaxed and comfortable. A blue and white floral print skirt swirled after him as he moved; it was a recent purchase from a local thrift store and he loved it. The fabric was soft and flowed nicely with his movements. Kurogane wouldn’t be home for hours so he didn’t mind indulging in it. Kurogane always called before he came home anyways so there would be plenty of time to change. He borrowed Kurogane’s Mp3 player and danced in the kitchen to pass the time.

Dinner was almost finished when the door began to unlock. Fai’s heart leapt to his throat and he froze. There was no message from Kurogane. This was either someone who didn’t belong, or Kurogane had forgotten. Fai was still in the skirt. Fai could hear the jangle of keys and his heart hammered painfully in his chest.   
'Please don’t hate me...please don’t hate me… ' he thought over and over as the door came open.   
Kurogane came through it moments later, carrying a bundle of flowers.   
Daffodils to be precise.   
Fai swallowed hard and tried to place a smile on his face. “H-hey babe.” his voice cracked as he spoke and Kurogane looked up from where he had been fumbling with his keys. His face didn’t change but he moved over to Fai quickly.  
Fai flinched before he could stop himself but Kurogane’s hand was gentle on his face, moving close for a firm kiss.   
Fai let out a shuddering breath and leaned into it. 

He felt a light tug on the fabric at his hips and Kurogane broke the kiss. “Looks good on you.” he murmured and he pressed the bundle of flowers into Fai’s hands before moving to check on dinner, making sure it wasn’t burning during their interactions.  
Fai swallowed again and took a few more measured breaths to calm himself down. “You’re home early. Kinda scared me when you didn’t text me.” he said.  
Kurogane grunted softly. “Sorry….I got done with work early and wanted to surprise you. I didn’t mean to actually scare you…”  
“Y-yeah….I wasn’t actually planning on you seeing the skirt...I wasn’t sure how you would handle it…”  
“Fai...there is nothing you can do that would make me think less of you….unless maybe you killed someone. Even then, you’d probably go up in my standings.” Kurogane said turning his full focus on him.   
Fai hugged the flowers close to his chest. “Thank you….so much.”  
“Hey, if we eat quickly there is probably enough daylight left to make it down to the beach for a little bit.” said Kurogane softening.  
Fai blinked. “The beach? Really? You wanna go? I thought you hated sand.”   
“Today feels like a good day to do something different.” Kurogane shrugged 

Fai relaxed and set the flowers down on the table. “yeah okay!” he grinned and made kurogane’s plate for him while he got washed up. They ate quickly and fai set about finding swimwear while kurogane found sunscreen and a umbrella. Fai squealed and pounced on Kurogane the second he was able. “let’s go let’s go let’s go!!”  
Kurogane chuckled slightly and carried fai out to the car. “okay okay in you go don't have a heart attack.”  
Fai bounced in his seat as Kurogane drove and changed the radio station every song and a half until they arrived at the beach. 

Fai tried to run out to the water but Kurogane caught him and forced him to sit still so he could apply sunscreen to his paper white skin. “You won't be getting cancer on my watch.” he growled.  
Fai pouted and kept looking out at the water like a little kid. “Turn your head the other way so I can get your other ear.” grumbled kurogane.   
Fai did so and held his hand out to help Kurogane with his sunscreen.   
Kurogane peeled off his shirt and fai found himself distracted by more than the ocean.   
“I love it when you do that.” he purred and Kurogane rolled his eyes. “Help me with my back and then go play. “  
Fai nodded happily and ran his hands over Kurogane’s well tanned skin.   
“Fai stop drooling on me.” Kurogane chuckled.  
“Can't stop me.” Fai said hiding his face in Kurogane’s back.  
Kurogane rolled his eyes “Come on finish with the sunscreen so you can go play in the water. 

Fai hummed thoughtfully as if he wasn't going to, but then made quick work of making sure all of Kurogane’s back and neck were well coated.  
After, he bounced away and ran to the water excitedly. Kurogane followed quietly behind with the umbrella and found a quiet place to set up. They were lucky. The middle of the week wasn't a popular time to to enjoy the sand and the waves. 

Fai scooted into the water and squealed at how cold it was. Kurogane grinned and set up a towel to relax on.  
“Come on Kuro-cutie, you gotta come out with me!” Fai called.  
“Hey I never said anything about getting in the water.”   
“come ooonnnnn” Fai pouted and turned back to the water to move a shell he had stepped on.   
He was suddenly tackled from behind and he let out an undignified honk before going completely under.

He came up sputtering and pushed his hair back from his face. Kurogane stood just a little behind him wearing an innocent expression.  
Fai laughed and splashed him in the face with the cold water and they rough housed until they were both out of breath and giggly. 

Down the shoreline a group of sea otters eyed them curiously. They could hear their chatter and one or two of them waved.  
Fai waved back and they began to drift over.   
Kurogane grumbled at the new attention and moved back to where he could sit on the sand with his legs in the water.  
Fai stayed out deeper, where the water was up to his chest and the sea otters drifted closer. One of the girls giggled and waved at him again.   
Soon they were upon him. There were five in all, three boys and two girls. All of them had fluffy brown and white hair and cute faces.  
“Oh my gawd I love your hair!” one of the girls chirped and reached out to touch the long pale strands.  
Fai blushed darkly. “Oh well thank you, yours is really nice too.”  
The others twirled through the water around him. “Come play with us.” one of the other boys said.  
“that sounds nice, but I think I wanna stay here with Kuro.” Fai said tucking his hair back behind his ears.  
“He looks so grumpy! No fun at all!” the girl who was playing with his hair pouted.  
“It’s no problem. He’s just scary looking but he’s just a big puppy.” Fai smiled and waved at kurogane on the shore.  
“If you say so.” drawled one of the boys. “I think you’re wasted on him. Too pretty.”  
Fai frowned. “It doesn't matter. Kurogane is the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't appreciate your tone.”  
“No harm intended.” the otter said raising his hands.  
“Everything okay?” Kurogane growled.  
“Yeah babe. Everything is fine, why don't you come back over here?” Fai smiled.  
Most of the otters pouted at his use of a pet name. “Aw damn. We were hoping you were just friends.” the second girl sighed.  
“Sorry, happily taken. Why don't you guys move along and have a great day huh? It’s lovely out.” 

They sighed again and began to drift away from him slowly. One of the quieter guys stayed behind the others. “Hey be careful out here, sharks and orcas wouldn't think twice about eating up a cutie like you.”  
“I'll keep that in mind, thank you. I'm sure I'll be fine.” Fai said keeping his ever present smile firmly on his face.  
The last otter finally left and Kurogane swam back over. “What was that all about?”  
“Oh they wanted to steal me away to do unspeakable things to me. Shame on you for leaving me.” Fai flung his hand over his forehead dramatically and sighed.   
Kurogane rolled his eyes and dunked Fai under the water again. 

Fai came up laughing and hugged Kurogane tight. “For real though, they were trying to get me to leave your grumpy butt here. But you’re my grumpy butt so here I stay.” fai said hugging him tighter.   
Kurogane held Fai close against him and rocked quietly. “....I'm glad you’re here.”   
Fai carefully pushed away. “Come on, let’s swim.”   
Kurogane nodded and ducked under the waves. They spent a few hours frolicking and splashing around and fai became tired much faster than Kurogane so he went to lay down on the towel. As he lazed about, Kurogane would bring him shells that he found in the water. Fai soon had quite the collection and was building a small wall out of them before he noticed how much Kurogane was acting like a dog bringing his master a ball to throw. A sudden burst of laughter erupted from him before he could smother it.  
Kurogane frowned as he returned once again dripping wet from the ocean. He added another shell to the stack. “What?”  
“Nothing!”  
“Swan.”  
“Nothing really! Do you realize what you’re doing?”  
“....What?”  
“Nothing love. See if you can find me a big pink shell to go on top.”  
Kurogane nodded and went back out into the water.

As the sun began to set Kurogane helped Fai build an impressive sand castle and they decorated it with the shells Kurogane had pulled up onto the beach. “This was really fun kuro, thank you.” Fai said as he patted down part of the sandcastle.   
“Sure. I thought you might like it.” Kurogane said adding the big pink shell fai had asked for the the top of one of the towers.   
Fai watched him happily. The sun gave his dark skin a beautiful glow and fai couldn't help but move close and press kisses to his warm skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the language of flowers, Daffodils can mean several things. Some of which are: Regard; Unrequited Love; You're the Only One; and my personal favorite, The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You.


	9. Chapter 9

Time passed as it was prone to do and they fell harder for each other. Anyone who saw them together could tell. Fai slowly made friends through the cafe and Kurogane was proud of him. He encouraged Fai to go see them while he was gone at work because he knew Fai didn’t like to be alone when he worked long hours.

One day however, Kurogane was very late. He had sent Fai a message over two hours previously to let him know he would be coming home. The longest it ever took him to get home was a hour with traffic. Fai tried to quell the growing fear in his chest. ‘Maybe he stopped by the store…’ he thought as he ran his hands through his hair to sooth himself.  
One hour turned to two, and then to three. All of Fai’s calls went to voicemail until there was finally a call back.  
“Kuro???” Fai asked picking up on the first ring.  
“Sorry, is this Fai? You were the emergency contact. This is the Silver Pine General Hospital, there has been an accident. As of now Kurogane is in stable condition but he is about to go into surgery. We wanted to let you know so you could be here.” Fai’s heart beat painfully in his chest and he tried to keep his eyes dry.  
“What’s the address? I’ll be there as fast as possible.”  
They gave it to him and Fai was out the door and on a bus in under ten minutes. 

He arrived in the hospital twenty minutes later. The nurses instructed him to sit in the waiting area. Fai bounced his leg restlessly and tried to calm his breathing. Hospitals terrified him and his worry for Kurogane wasn’t helping either. He trembled and took quick breaths, eventually putting his head down with his hands in his hair while he tried to focus on not freaking completely out. A pair of shoes came into his view and the person crouched down.   
“Hello sir, are you Fai? Are you okay son?” the owner of the shoes asked.  
Fai slowly looked up at him and removed his hands from his head. “Y-yes. S-s-sorry I’m okay.”  
The man watched him quietly a moment. He had intense blue eyes and long dark hair. It took a moment for Fai to place what he was because hardly any animal showed through. He was a little surprised once he realized the doctor was a pitbull. “Would you like some water? I’m going to tell you what happened but you look like you’re going to pass out any second.”  
“Water please….but I need to know if Kurogane is going to be okay…”  
“I’ll be right back and I’ll explain everything.” the man said and gave Fai’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
The man came back with a cool bottle of water and crouched in front of him. “My name is Dr. Eliot Stone. Are you ready for me to tell you what happened?” He asked.  
Fai swallowed and took a shaky breath. “Yeah,”

“There was a really bad wreck on the roads. Two eighteen wheelers and a car. The car was pinned down and the driver was stuck. The truckers were able to get out and away from the wreck but the girl couldn’t get out. Your Kurogane went in to get her out. He was able get to her and get her free, but once she was out the car shifted and fell on his arm, crushing it. The paramedics were able to get to him luckily but every bone is hopelessly broken in his arm. They are going to have to amputate it. “  
Fai took a shaky breath and tried not to feel sick. “A-Amputate it? All of it?”  
Eliot nodded. “I’m afraid so. Even still, he was worried about you until they knocked him out. Now, I know you aren’t comfortable here. Hell you still look terrified...but I can offer you a quiet room to stay in if you would like while you wait. The surgery will take a while.”  
Fai swallowed hard and tears spilled down his cheeks. “I-I-I shouldn’t get special t-t-treatment. Lots of people have to w-w-wait and lots of people are scared of hospitals. I’ll stay right here.”  
“Thought you might say that. Well, if you change your mind just let the receptionist know and I’ll have one of the consultation rooms set up so you can breathe. Easy does it darlin. Your guy is going to be alright. I’ve never seen someone with so much fire in him.” Eliot said carefully wiping the tears from Fai’s cheeks. He pulled out some kleenexes with lotion in them and gave them to Fai. 

Fai nodded quietly and rubbed his face. He shouldn’t be crying. Kurogane was the one losing an entire arm. The more Fai tried to fight it, the harder tears fell. He hid his face in his hands and tried to at the very least keep quiet as he broke down. 

After nearly six hours Fai felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. The doctor was back. “Hey Darlin, your guy is out of surgery. It all went smooth. He’s disoriented and weak but he keeps askin’ for you. Do you want to see him?”  
Fai nodded mutely and followed the doctor to the room they had Kurogane in.  
As he entered the door Kurogane tried to sit up more. The doctor fussed at him quietly and he settled until Fai could come close.   
Kurogane blinked heavily at him but stretched out his good arm out until fai carefully took his hand in his own. “M...M sorry…..mmm late...I think a….car? Dropped on me….” Kurogane said. His words came out slurred and he kept almost nodding off but he slowly rubbed Fai’s cheek with his thumb.   
Fai leaned into it. “Don’t be sorry baby...don’t ever be sorry…”  
Kurogane nodded and frowned at Fai’s swollen eyes.  
“...Been cryin….” he mumbled.  
“Don’t worry about it...I’m okay...You’re okay...thank god.” Fai breathed and stifled a sniffle.   
“...Feel weird.” Kurogane frowned.   
“Yeah...you probably will for a while...just rest. We’ll figure it all out..”  
Kurogane nodded again and promptly fell asleep.

The healing process took nearly a two week stay in the hospital before Kurogane was fit to go home. He took the fact of his missing arm a lot better than Fai expected. He thought Kurogane would have been mad, or upset. He wasn’t. He just accepted it. However that did not mean Kurogane wasn’t impatient nor actually listened to sound medical advice. Doctor Stone was there with them through it all and actually threatened to fight Kurogane when he wasn’t listening. Fai was pretty sure he would follow through with it.

Towards the end of the first week, Doctor Stone lead a smartly dressed young woman with black hair into the room.   
“Mister Suwa, this is Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji, the owner of Piffle. She would like to have a word with you if you don’t mind.” said Eliot.   
The lady gave a little bow and Kurogane titled his head in mild confusion. “Speak with me? About what?”  
“We’d like to make you an offer Kurogane. The girl you pulled out of the car? She was one of my workers. We’d like to repay you by offering you one of our prototypes. It’s a fully functional prosthetic arm. We want to have this out on the market before Stark can get his greasy paws on it and we will be willing to pay you to help us work out all the bugs.”  
“You’re in competition with Stark? Iron Man Stark?” Kurogane asked raising his eyebrows high.  
Tomoyo gave a sweet smile and nodded. “I guarantee you we can do anything that Stark can do backwards and in high heels.”   
Kurogane grinned at her answer. “I want to see the details.”


	10. Chapter 10

The arm required an additional two surgeries to attach properly. It would be several months before he was recovered enough to go home for good. He was restricted to brief ventures out, always accompanied by a doctor.

Fai stayed by his side as often as he could but he still had work. It still took gentle prodding to go to his shifts. His coworkers were very understanding about the situation. Sakura would bring him sweet things to eat and Syaoran would cover for him so he could make frequent calls to check in on Kurogane.   
One of the cooks, a lion named Carter, gave him rides to and from work, to the hospital, even to the grocery store. Fai asked about paying but Carter just shook his fluffy golden head. 

Carter had a laid back, easy going attitude with a warm smile for his friends. He quickly became one of Fai’s closest friends aside from Kurogane. When Fai would have an anxiety attack he would let Fai braid and play with his hair until he calmed down. 

Fai sighed unhappily as he and Carter lay on his couch watching a tv show.   
“What is it?” asked Carter quietly as he ran his fingers through Fai’s pale hair.

“just...worried about Kuro...what if he never recovers properly? What if he can't use that arm? What if…” 

Carter pressed a finger to his lips. “the what-Ifs will kill you. I don't know Kurogane very well, but I'm pretty sure even death wouldn't keep him down long. He’s too stubborn.”

Fai giggled softly and relaxed slightly before checking his phone for the 5th time in 20 minutes. He groaned when there was nothing there.  
He shot off a quick text consisting of “kurooooo, come hoooome. I miss your musk.” And let his head flop back down on Carter’s chest.

“Aw still no love from your boy?” Carter asked running his fingers through fai’s hair again.  
“no…” he grumbled into his shirt.   
He moved his head so he could breathe a little better and see the tv. “He said they were testing out the arm today so...he’s probably doing that.”  
Fai sighed and watched the screen. Colorful robotic lions flew through space to form a giant robot. He laughed softly. “You sure do like this show don't you Carter?” he said.  
“well duh, they’re kick ass lions in space. What isn't to love?”  
Fai giggled. “the black paladin reminds me of kuro kinda.”  
“he does?”  
“mmmhm. Big strong father figure type person with a new robot arm? Hell their names are really close too. Only 3 letters different. But Kuro has a much quicker temper than Shiro.”  
Carter snorted. “That’s for sure.”  
Fair’s phone chimed and he squealed.   
“I do not have a musk.” the message read.  
“yes you do, but It’s okay it isn't bad.” Fai send back with a grin.  
“ahhh there he is.” Carter smiled lazily.   
“hey.” Kurogane sent.  
“Hey yourself.” Fai replied.  
“You know I love you right?”   
Fai blushed dark and let out a happy squeal, hiding his face in Carter’s chest. 

“What did he say?” asked Carter.  
Fai showed him the screen and grinned.  
Carter laughed softly, “That’s sweet.”  
“Kuro isn't very vocal about his feelings most of the time. He prefers to show through his actions but he sometimes expresses himself in text or writing. It gives him time to think.” Fai said quietly as he typed back an ‘I love you too’ in response.  
“awww.”  
“How’s your fox?” Fai asked.  
Carter groaned and dropped his fluffy head back down on the couch.   
“He’s obsessed with this older guy and will barely give me the time of day.”  
“oh no...maybe he’ll come around?”  
“Maybe, but I won't bet money on it...when Logan wants something he’s pretty damn stubborn…”  
“He’d be a dumbass not to want you.”   
Carter smiled slightly. “Thanks, that means a lot.” Fai nodded and extracted himself from the couch. “I think this calls for more popcorn. And wine, do you want any?”   
“Why not.”   
Fai busied himself in the kitchen “Want m&ms in the popcorn?”  
“You do that?”  
“Sometimes, kuro doesn't like sweets much so I don't when we share popcorn, but I like the salty sweet combo.”  
“go for it then”  
Fai hummed happily and returned with food and wine.

Kurogane returned home for some clothing to tipsy giggling from the living room. He raised an eyebrow and followed it. Carter was braiding fai’s hair and his own hair had about a half million braids in it. “KURO!!!” Fai squealed and ran over to hug him. He tripped and Kurogane caught him with his good arm. “baaaaaby stay the night….i don't want you to goooo.” Fai whined into his chest.   
“it’s only a little while longer, you know I can't stay overnight yet….hey Carter.” He said nodding.  
Fai whined louder and snuggled closer. “Buuuut...i need you here...where I can hold you and kiss your dumb face all the time.”  
“Well I am standing here right now aren't I?”  
Fai blinked and lit up, then proceeded to cover Kurogane’s face in tiny little kisses.  
He blushed and let the swan do as he pleased. Carter laughed at the display of affection. 

Kurogane stayed long enough for Fai to pass out before he gathered his things for the next few days. “Keep him company will you?” he asked Carter. “He really hates to be alone…”  
“No problem. I know he does.” Carter said quietly. He saw Kurogane out the door and locked it tight behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carter and Logan belong to Juli and Somi who write "Forget the Distance" on smackjeeves.
> 
> Both characters are aged over 21 in my fic.


End file.
